User blog:LeeHatake93/LEGO PlayStation All-Stars
Lego PlayStation All-Stars (stylized as '''LEGO PlayStation All-Stars') is a video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be a spin-off to the brawler ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and a new installment in the LEGO series of video games. Story Polygon Man, the supposed master of the PlayStation Multiverse, is travelling through various universes to enlist various villains from PlayStation history in order to build an army and conqueor every world in the Multiverse. Sackboy of LittleBigPlanet and an Avatar of PlayStation Home take notice of this and unite in order to use their own talents to travel between worlds, collecting the heroes of each realm in the hopes that they will unite in order to stop Polygon Man and his growing military force. Gameplay Following on from the gameplay style of past Lego titles, players will be able to control over 100 characters from PlayStation's history, ranging from the PSOne to the PlayStation 4, each with their own unique abilities. Nathan Drake will be able to utilize his journal in order to solve different puzzles, Joel can create his own weapons such as nail bombs and enhanced melee weapons, Cole MacGrath will be able to use his electric powers to activate certain switches, grind on wires, and utilize his parkour skills to scale buildings, and characters such as Toro Inoue and the PlayStation Home Avatar can disguise themselves as enemies in order to sneak through levels. The explorable open-world hub is based off of PlayStation Home and appears as an amalgam of the different worlds in PlayStation's various video game series. The overall design of the map is similar to a larger version of New York, but contains many different locations such as the swamps of New Marais, the desert from Journey, Mount Olympus, Jackson as seen in The Last of Us, and many others, much like the various spaces seen in PlayStation Home. In addition to running around the city, players will aslo be able to drive vehicles from the various franchises. Much like Lego Marvel Super Heroes, there will be a hub over the city that will allow players to create custom characters, replay story missions, and even transport to smaller hubs that are explored in story mode. This hub is modeled after Sackboy's pod, although it is much larger and includes the Habour Studio from PlayStation Home, which serves as the pleyer's room. Levels can be replayed in Sackboy's pod room, wherein players can access Sackboy's moon much in the style of LittleBigPlanet. There is also a two player arena present where players may choose any two characters and a stage and battle each other. Most of the characters in the game will also have various alternate costumes. In order to have a large roster and keep the alternate costumes, the characters will have shifting portraits similar to the ones in the Lego Harry Potter series and Lego Marvel Super Heroes, wherein the alternate costumes share the same slot as their respective character, and will toggle between the different appearances. Characters (In Progress) The character roster is unfinished, but there will be more than 100. As of now, only the third-party characters that were in Battle Royale are present, but no others will be added until there is a large enough roster of first-party characters. This is a list of main characters. Enemies will be posted separately. Big-Fig indicates that a character is a larger figure than ordinary Minifigures, much like the Incredible Hulk from Marvel Super Heroes. Vehicles (In Progress) Category:Blog posts